Meu querido Diário
by Hamikyo
Summary: Fabiana Midgan é uma jovem que vai estudar no Japão,Durante sua ida encontra um velho conhecido chamado Marcelo.Mais Marcelo junto com um amigo escondem um grande segredo de Fabiana.Será que você é capáz de descobri-lo antes mesmo de Fabiana?
1. Chapter 1

Meu querido diário...

Domingo, 10/2/09, 19h30min.

Amanhã vou realizar um grande sonho, irei morar no Japão meus pais alugaram um quarto em um pequeno cortiço lá. Não poderei dormir essa noite e dormirei amanha o dia todo no avião para quando chegar poder me adaptar melhor ao fuso horário.

Estudarei em um novo colégio onde fui matriculada desde ano passado.

Essa viagem está na minha cabeça há muito tempo.

Meus amigos não param de ligar para se despedir, apesar de não ter muito me sinto muito popular. Quem dera ser popular. Quem sabe pelo menos lá consiga muito mais amigos.

_Querido diário. Capítulo 1;_

Segunda feira, 11/2/09, 08h30min.

Já são oito e trinta da manhã estou arrumando as ultimas coisas para poder ir ao aeroporto

Não posso nem acreditar que estou indo morar lá.

Ah me desculpe não me apresentei direito a vocês leitores. Meu nome é Fabiana Midgan tenho 16 anos e moro em um bairro de classe media alta de São Paulo.

Estou indo cursar o segundo ano do ensino médio em um colégio chamado Maten que fica no Japão, sou bastante aplicada além de falar quase que fluentemente o japonês.

Bom continuando...

Já estou dentro do avião, faz só alguns minutos e já estou tão feliz, só de estar aqui dentro já me sinto no Japão a maioria dos passageiros são japoneses ou descendentes, abri meu notebook e fiquei jogando um jogo que havia instalado alguns dias atrás.

Não demorou muito e o avião ligou as turbinas, o meu coração começou a bater mais rápido. O avião começa a se movimentar vagarosamente eu abro a cortina e vejo dentro do aeroporto minha família acenando, acenei de volta mais acho que eles não viram.

O avião foi indo em direção a pista, sua velocidade ia aumentando, nesse minuto me lembrei que não havia colocado o meu sinto de segurança, eu o prendo e olho novamente para o lado de fora do avião ele já está levantando olhei para o estacionamento do aeroporto e avistei novamente meus pais entrando no nosso carro ano dois mil e sete preto. Coloco a mão em cima do vidro cobrindo eles uma lagrima cai de meu olho.

Logo o aviam decolou. Assim que o avião atinge mil pés de altura a aeromoça pega um dos microfones do avião e começa a dizer as condições de vôo. Na minha cabeça ela ficou dizendo (blábláblá). Eu só queria está logo em terra firme do outro lado do mundo.

Coloco um dos meus fones de ouvido e coloco uma musica de uma banda brasileira que eu gosto muito, encosto minha cabeça na poltrona fofa do avião e fecho os olhos.

Abro os olhos já devia ter passado mais ou menos umas vinte músicas tiro os fones do ouvido e deixo o notebook em espera.

Bocejo, olho para o lado e não acreditei no que eu estava vendo quem havia sentado do meu lado fiquei uns cinco minutos olhando para essa pessoa que estava sentada do meu lado era um amigo que conheci no primário a última vez que o vi foi há muito tempo, ele é japonês e o nome dele é, o nome dele é ...

Hum, Marcelo é isso mesmo... Marcelo!

Infelizmente ele estava dormindo tinha que esperar ele acordar.

Comecei a me lembrar das coisas que fazíamos juntos, mais sem perceber fui afundando em meus pensamentos e fiquei olhando para a blusa dele.

Infezmente e ao mesmo tempo felizmente ele acordou e se deparou comigo olhando para a blusa dele, acho que nesse pequeno espaço de tempo ele achou que eu estava olhando outra coisa porque eu estava praticamente em cima dele.

Ele deu um pulo e eu voltei à realidade, olhei para a cara dele envergonhada.

Na minha mente eu tava dizendo bem alto **_ME FUDI NÃO É ELE!_**

-Fabi? Fabiana Midgan. Diz ele em uma voz duvidosa.

Ele me reconheceu nháaa!

-Oi! Quanto tempo.

- pois é, porque você esta indo para o Japão?

– Ah, vou estudar lá, meus pais compraram um apartamento para mim.

- Que legal.

Ele dá um sorriso meio atordoado, parece que ele também não havia dormido noite passada.

- Não dormiu também?

–Ah não, preferi dormir hoje, para poder me adaptar mais rapidamente lá. Você também esta com cara de sono!

- Pois é não dormi pelo mesmo motivo.

Sorri para o Marcelo. Ele boceja e inclina sua poltrona parece que ia dormir mais um pouco. Ainda faltava muito tempo para chegar lá.

Abri o meu notebook coloquei meus fones de ouvido e ativei as musicas, fechei-o de um jeito que as musicas não parassem de tocar olhei para fora e só via nuvens, cheguei mais perto da janela e deu para ver o céu azul lá fora.

Encostei-me na minha poltrona novamente e inclinei um pouco, adormeci cantando sem vozes as músicas que tocavam no meu notebook.

Passaram algumas horas e acordei com o ritmo de "_Alice nine"_ uma música que sabia que não tinha em meu notebook o som estava tão bom, parecia que alguém tinha uma versão acústica em uma ótima, mais ótima qualidade e olhei para o lado e o Marcelo estava inclinado para traz falando em japonês com alguém, fechei o notebook já estava sem bateria coloquei para carregar. A música parou e começou uma nova, não parecia mais ser a de um som, pois estava um pouco diferente a do que eu conhecia e toda vez que a musica parava algumas pessoas aplaudiam.

Inclinei-me até a poltrona do Marcelo olhando pela divisão das duas poltronas, Marcelo olhou para mim rindo;

- Fabi, os conhece?

Meu coração quase parou na hora.

-Quem?

Afrouxei meu cinto e me inclinei para trás.

Quando virei para trás tomei um susto era _Shou e Saga do Alice nine_, eram eles que estavam cantando.

Sorri para eles e dei um simples e tímido:

-_Yo._ (Que significa oi em japonês).

Os dois sorriram Saga me estendeu a mão, queria me cumprimentar Shou foi com no impulso de Saga.

Estendi a mão para Saga e Shou. Saga pegou minha mão e deu um beijo nela dizendo;

_- yoroxicu desu, korewa te kawaii!_

_-Arigatô gozaimas._

Saga soltou minha mão, eu estendi minha mão ao Shou ele me cumprimenta repetindo a mesma frase "prazer em te conhecer".

Marcelo ficou conversando com eles e fiquei ouvindo a conversa.

Nem acreditava que eles estavam lá e nem quis fazer papel de fã obcecada.

Shou nos convidou para ir ao estúdio, seu produtor que estava sentado do outro lado do corredor pegou o numero de nossos telefones.

Levantei-me passando por cima do Marcelo e fui até o banheiro, não estava apertada e nem passando mal só não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. E realmente não estava, eu estava sonhando, acordei com uma musica com o acústico do Alice nine que havia baixado na noite em que passei em claro.

Olhei para Marcelo e ele não estava em seu assento estranhei o avião não estava fazendo barulho nenhum, olhei para os lados soltei o cinto e me levantei. Marcelo estava pegando sua bagagem de mão em cima da poltrona onde um casal estava, deveria ser os pais deles.

Ele olhou para mim e acenei, eu peguei minhas coisas e olhei para a janela do avião e vi o aeroporto de Tókio sorri.

-Vamos Fabi?

-Vamos!

Estranhei, pois não era madrugada e já era de manhã, na verdade eram oito da manhã.

-Ué já é manhã?

Saímos do avião e andamos pela pista até o aeroporto.

-Sim, você ficou dormindo na nossa escala e é por isso que está estranhando.

Aquele sol forte e brilhoso da manha refletia em meu cabelo, estava fria saia fumaça de nossas bocas.

Olhei para Marcelo e estranhei:

-Cadê o casal? Perguntei.

-Que casal?

– Seus pais, aquele que estava sentando de baixo de sua bagagem!

-Meus pais já estavam aqui no Japão, estão me esperando.

-Ah! tá.

- Para onde você vai agora, Fabi?

-Para um hotel. Até amanhã! Vou para o apartamento

que meus pais compraram.

-Porque não vai para minha casa?

–Sua casa?

– Temos um quarto de hóspedes.

-Muito obrigada, mais...

- Está bem, então você vai ficar lá em casa!

Entramos no aeroporto mostramos nossos passaportes e pegamos nossas outras malas. Passei mais ou menos uma hora para pegar minha mala, parece que ela havia caído da esteira.

Tentei não me irritar, mas acho que o Marcelo já estava ficando impaciente. Os pais dele também não haviam chegado.

Olhei para ele, me deu um sorriso, eu sorri de volta me desculpando pelo atraso.

Ele me respondeu com uma simples frase;

-Daijobu!

_Avisinho especial por causa de alguns leitores que não sabem japonês, não irei colocar mais falas em japonês vou deixá-las em português _

Finalmente peguei minha mala e saímos em direção ao estacionamento, foi nesse momento que me lembrei de trocar o dinheiro. Corri em direção ao banco e troquei rapidamente o dinheiro que tinha em meu cartão de credito para um cartão de credito japonês.

Sai do banco com pressa, pois não queria deixar Marcelo esperando. A principio não o encontrei, mais depois de uma boa olhada no local avistei o bem de longe, estava acenando para mim de um taxi, corri até ele, com minhas malas nas mãos e com a carteira e com um novo cartão de crédito.

Cheguei lá um pouco ofegante, o motorista pegou minhas malas e colocou dentro do porta malas.

Marcelo abriu a porta para mim, e eu entrei, agradecendo, logo depois ele entrou suspirando. Disse nosso destino para o motorista que ligou o carro e o ar quente, estava tão confortável lá dentro. Foi que me perguntei onde estão os pais de Marcelo:

-Marcelo seus pais não iriam te buscar aqui?

-Eu liguei para eles, parece que foram para a Itália. Sabe eles são jornalistas por isso viajam muito. Vai ficar tudo bem, se quiser pode ficar lá em casa o tempo que precisar. Amanhã quero ir ver seu apartamento, posso?

-Ah! Claro que pode. Respondi com um sorriso.

-Obrigado por ser tão legal comigo.

-Não precisa agradecer.

O carro começou a andar não demorou muito e já tínhamos ficado no tráfico da cidade, o motorista do carro entediado ligou o rádio em uma estação de música.

Estava tocando _Distress and coma_ do _The Gazette_.

Uma das minhas músicas favoritas que escutava em uma rádio todos os dias. Mas não tinha preocupação em saber quem eram os responsáveis pela musica, não sabia nem a cara do ser que a cantava.

Acompanhei a musica em um tom de voz baixa.

- Hello dear my Bride Nani wo miteiru no? Yuka ni chitta...

Marcelo começa a cantar junto me impressionei era a primeira vez que conheci alguém que gostasse dessa musica. Ele olhou para mim dizendo;

-Sua voz é muito bonita Fabi-chan.

-Obrigada.

-Nem eu sabia que você gostava de "_The Gazette" _ele disse o nome da banda dando bastante ênfase.

_-_Na realidade eu escutava essa musica todos os dias em uma radio japonesa que passava lá no Brasil mais não sei nada sobre a banda.

-Pena, ela é uma banda muito legal. Disse ele fazendo uma cara indecifrável.

-Deve ser mesmo.

Começamos a rir.

O carro começa a andar de novo e novamente paramos dessa vez para que o "formigueiro" humano passa-se eu nunca havia visto tanta gente em um mesmo lugar daquele jeito.

A musica acaba dando espaço para musicas de outras bandas que eu não conhecia Marcelo cantarolava, ele com uma voz baixa, me debrucei na janela fechada e fiquei olhando o movimento do lado de fora do carro.

Der repente Marcelo grita para alguém de fora do carro, parecia conhecer a pessoa ele se senta no meio dando espaço para a outra pessoa.

Entra no carro um garoto esbelto tinha cara de deliguente, o admito era um garoto muito bonito, cabelos com cor de mel loiro e um pouco longo em um corte diferente, usava uma banda na usava spaques e correntes, Marcelo me apresenta a ele dei um pequeno sorriso e ele me olhou com uma cara assustada depois da um sorriso diferente;

-Estrangeira?

Eu estava com medo dele, não o conhecia e porque ele queria saber se eu era estrangeira?

-Sim, prazer...

Ele me interrompe fazendo cafunés em Marcelo e o chamando de Kai.

-A me desculpe Fabi, esse é o Kyouhei, ele é um amigo.

-Ah.

- Kyouhei essa é a Fabiana Midgan uma amiga do Brasil.

O carro volta a andar.

Kyouhei me encara, o celular dele toca e ele vira para o lado apertei meu casaco aquele garoto me dava medo.

Kyouhei da um tapinha no ombro do motorista que para o carro em uma parte pichada e um pouco estranha da cidade, ele abre a porta de despedindo ele olha para mim e da um sorriso, quando estava quase fechando a porta ele joga uma caixinha de _pocked_ em cima de mim, não entendi muito bem, ele fecha a porta e vai embora o motorista volta a dirigir.

Marcelo me olha com uma cara com a mão no rosto;

-O que foi?

Perguntei a ele.

-Estranho ele ter dado o pocked para você, ele só da isso para as garotas que ele gosta.

Fiquei vermelha.

-Estranho não é? Falei gaguejando.

Marcelo da um riso.

-Ei, Marcelo, porque ele te chama de Kai?

Marcelo demora a responder.

-É apelido.

-Aquele Kyouhei é muito estranho não é?

-De certa forma.

O carro para novamente, havíamos chegados, era um prédio enorme e muito luxuoso, fiquei de cara. Saímos do carro pegamos nossas malas e subimos até o ultimo andar do prédio.

Era um terraço simplesmente muito grande e super luxuoso eu fiquei de queixo caído.

Não imaginava que no Japão teria um apartamento daquele tamanho.

Marcelo subiu uma escada e me deixou sozinha lá em baixo coloquei minha mala no chão e fui olhar pela enorme vidraça que havia lá.

-Uau!

Disse eu com muita ênfase.

Dava para ver muita coisa lá de cima, até um parque que havia escondido atrás dos prédios.

-Fabi-chan suba aqui em cima.

-Ok.

Fui em direção a minha mala que já não estava mais lá, procurei pelos cantos do enorme terraço mais não a encontrei, subi as escadas e dei de cara com um corredor cheio de

portas e no final uma porta de vidro com vista para a piscina.

-Uáu. Repiti em voz baixa.

Vejo Marcelo acenando para mim de uma das varias portas, vou até ele;

Bem, Fabi aqui vai ser seu quarto por enquanto, o meu fica no final do corredor à

direita.

-Ta legal.

Ao perceber que Marcelo vai para seu quarto, fecho a porta e sento na cama ligo o celular que não pega direito por causa da operadora Brasileira, abro o celular começo a escrever uma mensagem para o povinho do Brasil mais logo desisto e fecho o celular cancelando automaticamente a mensagem, pego meu note book descarregado e coloco em uma luxuosa escrivaninha que havia no quarto ligo ele a tomada esperando ele carregar para poder usá-lo.

Atrás da minha cama havia uma enorme janela com uma cortina branca, dela dava para ver metade de Tókio era simplesmente lindo, meu sonho estava se realizando mais naquele momento percebi que nem todos os sonhos são tão perfeitos como dizem.

Debrucei-me nos travesseiros da cama enquanto olhava a paisagem da minha janela;

- finalmente to aqui mais porque estou entediada?

Passei mais algum tempo olhando para o lado de fora da janela, der repente vem o barulhinho que indica que o note book já está carregado nem dei muita atenção, logo veio o barulho do MSN era meus amigos 'alforicos' perguntando para mim como era o Japão, e eu sabia que não podia responder por que pelo tempo que estou aqui não deu para conhecer nada tirando o aeroporto e o taxi a é ainda tem aquele amigo estranho do Marcelo, qual era mesmo o nome dele?

Kyo? A é kyorei não Kyouhei!

O MSN todo se "calou".Fiquei esperando alguém falar comigo até perceber que no Brasil era madrugada, deixei o note book de lado e peguei um pequeno diário que guardo no bolso, meio brega não? Mais é a melhor forma de se expressar acredite!

Coloquei-o sobre a luxuosa escrivaninha tirei uma caneta que guardava no meio de suas folhas, comecei a escrever.

* * *

_12/02/09; 17:45. _

_Querido diário já faz um pouco de tempo que já estou aqui, como pode ver nesse pequeno espaço de tempo pude fazer um pouquinho de coisas, amanhã quero ir ver o apartamento que meus pais compraram para mim._

_Agora tenho que me arrumar logo será servido o jantar não sei se vou agüentar pois só tem comida crua, eu gosto mais nem tanto vou apelar para o Mc Donald's._

_Ah, fiz uma nova amizade acho! _

_No nome dele é Kyouhei tem cara de ser delinqüente ele é muito estranho mais quem sabe daqui para frente nos damos bem._

_Vou jantar, te conto mais detalhes depois._

* * *

( Pulei a parte do almoço, propositalmente_)_

Depois de escrever em meu pequeno diário sai do quarto e fui até a sala de jantar do enorme duplex/ terraço me perdi admito, chegando a sala de jantar havia uma mesa cheia de comida de todas as partes do mundo que você possa imaginar, olhei com uma cara de assustada tipo assim "quem é que vai comer tudo isso"?

Sente-me a mesa lotada de comida, Marcelo estava sentado na cabeceira da mesa ele fala com uma voz risonha;

-Não sabia o que você queria comer então mandei que fizessem todos os tipos de comidas.

-Ah não precisava se incomodar com isso! Como qualquer coisa.

-Até isso.

Marcelo pega um prato cheio de Lulas vivas e me mostra.

-Tudo menos isso.

Respondi.

Ele riu se servimos e jantamos, não passou muito tempo e já estava satisfeita, era muita comida para uma pessoa só.

Levantei-se pedindo com licença e retornei para o meu quarto rapimente, cheguei e notei algo incomum naquele dia, minha janela do MSN estava lotada de pessoas, lá no Brasil já era dia na verdade madrugada, sorri digitando no teclado de meu note book " bom dia Cidadões Brasileiros

"Aqui quem fala, é a nova japonesa do pedaço". Risos vindos via MSN.

Despedi-me do pessoal e fui tomar banho.

Passei mais ou menos no banho vinte minutos em um pequeno banheiro que havia em meu quarto, após tomar banho me dirigi ao meu quarto colocando uma roupa limpa quando escuto Marcelo gritando meu nome;

Abro a porta e coloco a cabeça molhada para fora do quarto bato de cara com Marcelo ofegante em frente a porta com as mãos no joelho, ele olha para mim e me puxa até a varanda que havia no final do grande corredor, o céu estava sento iluminado por fogos de artifícios, sorri nunca havia visto algo tão bonito, era como se estivessem comemorando minha de está fazendo muito frio era realmente fantástico, debrucei me no parapeito da grande varanda e continuei admirando os fogos de artifícios, depois de alguns minutos Marcelo entrou para dentro, não entendi sua reação pois os fogos nem haviam acabado.

Passou-se mais ou menos 30 minutos e os fogos pararam, me dirigi para dentro, fechando a porta, voltei vagarosamente para meu quarto, imaginei ouvir um pranto mais devia ser coisa de minha cabeça, já era tarde, fui ao meu quarto deitei em minha cama me cobrindo com grossos edredons, pois estava muito frio.

Demorei um pouco mais depois de alguns minutos para dormi. Adormeci com o note book ligado e a porta do quarto encostada.


	2. Chapter 2

_Um novo amanhã: _

Querido diário acordei com o sol batendo em meu rosto, levante animada, olhei no relógio que indicava " hora de se mudar".

Arrumei minha cama minhas coisas, guardei o note book na mala troquei de roupa logo depois desci para tomar o café da manha, me sentei a mesa sozinha ,o mordomo da família havia me dito que Marcelo havia saio para caminhar de manha bem cedo, fiquei de cara pois estava frio que só.

Tomei meu café da manha vagarosamente, nesse meio tempo Marcelo chegou com um pacote de presente embrulhado em uma folha vermelha e uma fita branca.

-Ué já acordou Fabi-chan?

Disse ele tentando esconder o presente atrás de si.

Fiz uma cara de quem não viu o presente.

-É, estou ansiosa para ver o apartamento que meus pais compraram.

-Hoje?

-Sim.

-Ah, sinto muito Fabi-chan não vou poder ir com você, mais vou arranjar alguém para te levar esta bem?

-A não precisa se incomodar eu pego um taxi.

-Nada disso os taxis daqui cobra mais para estrangeiros e são muito mal educados.

Marcelo pega o telefone e liga para alguém, não pude escutar a conversa porque ele foi andando para a outra sala.

Terminei de tomar o café da manha me levantei da mesa arrumando a cadeira.

-Fabi-chan!

Grita Marcelo da outra sala. Vou para a outra sala;

-O que foi?

-Arranjei uma carona para você ela deve estar aqui em alguns minutos. Diz Marcelo sorrindo.

-Vamos, eu te ajudo com as malas.

-Obrigado.

Subimos para meu quarto pegamos as malas e deixamos na porta a espera da minha carona.

Depois de 30 minutos ouvimos a campainha tocar, o mordomo atende a porta,era o delinqüente do Kyouhei!

Perguntei-me a mim mesma; - essa é minha carona?

-Fabi o Kyouhei vai te levar até seu apartamento.

Não, gritei por dentro, morria de medo dele principalmente depois que ele jogou os _pocked_ em cima de mim, e se ele tentar me agarrar.

-Hei, vamos logo pirálha!

-Ei, não sou uma pirálha!

-Oe,parem com isso!

Kyouhei vai em direção a porta pega minhas malas com uma só mão e sai.

Dou um abraço apertado em Marcelo dizendo;

-Obrigado.

-Amanhã, eu vou lá te visitar.

Diz ele sorrindo.

-Tá.

Sai correndo atrás de Kyouhei, acenando para Marcelo.

-Xau.

Kyouhei desce as escadas do prédio de vinte e três andares na presa e eu que não sou besta peguei o elevado com a maior calma do mundo.

O elevador desce até o térrio, saio pacientemente do elevador e do lado de fora estava Kyouhei com uma moto queimando o pinel e com um capacete fechado com aqueles protetores de olho que parece uma janelinha, ( super fera o capacete dele) do lado de fora da portaria, corri até o lado de fora ele abriu a janelinha do capacete jogando a cabeça um pouco para traz e falando em uma voz meio exaltada;

-Ei pirálha sobe logo.

-Ehh!

Nunca havia andado de moto antes morria de medo, mais sem muita cerimônia subi na moto, Kyouhei continuou queimando o pinel da moto e acelerou a moto a fazendo sair em disparada, sem ter onde segurar me agarrei em Kyouhei. Congelei, a moto devia estar a uns cento e cinqüenta quilômetros ele desviava dos carros com tanta habilidade fiquei morrendo de medo.

Depois de ter furado todos os sinais de transito e os engarrafamentos xingado a metade a população japonesa, chegamos.

-Urf. .

Voz de alivio vindo de mim.

Olhei para o bairro era tranqüilo e tão bonito. Soltei um sorriso maroto, Kyouhei tirou o capacete desligou a moto e desceu dela, andando em direção a alguns prédios.

-Até mais pirálha!

-Ei espere você não vai me ajudar a encontrar meu apartamento?

-Não!

-Mais porque não? Por favor!

Kyouhei faz uma cara de enjoado e volta em minha direção pegando minha mala;

-Qual o prédio e apartamento?

-Ué como eu vou saber?

-Como assim você não pegou o endereço?

-Ah ta!

Pego o endereço que havia anotado em um pedaço de papel velho no Brasil, e entrego a Kyouhei.

-Seu prédio é aquele.

Kyouhei aponta para um prédio um pouco antigo mais bem arrumado digamos assim.

-Ah.

-Ele fica em frente a minha escola.

Olho para o Kyouhei que me aparece sentando em perna estilo borboletinha ta na cozinha . . . (eita musica velha).

-Vamos?

-Vamos.

Diz Kyouhei se levantando e indo em direção do prédio com minha mala na mão.

O acompanho até o prédio com a cor amarronzada com cara de velho.

Ao entrarmos no prédio subimos os dois andares e demos de cara com o meu apartamento, o numero duzentos e quatro na frente da porta havia um tapete velho eu o levantei e encontrei a chave do apartamento, abri a porta o apartamento era um pequeno quarto havia uma grande estante com armários embutidos atrás da porta havia um fogão e um frigobar e um balcão com pia e um armário, do lado a cama dividida por uma pequena parede feita de papel marche, o banheiro ficava do lado da estante, e da janela do quarto dava a vista para um gramadão coisa rara lá e no final do horizonte se via os prédios de classe alta.

Os bairros japoneses eram divididos por classes, não estava lá por causa do dinheiro nem por causa do apartamento mais porque a escola era bastante perto do meu prédio era só atravessar a rua.

Kyouhei coloca minha mala perto da porta do lado de dentro do "AP".

-Já estou indo até mais.

Kyouhei faz um sinal com a mão e se manda.

-Obrigando.

Fecho a porta a trancando me jogo na cama, e infelizmente ela quebra, tive que desmontá-la e ficar só com o colchão.

Eu tive muita sorte, pois o AP tava limpinho, brilhando.

Ainda era duas e meia da tarde tinha que almoçar e comprar mantimentos.

Peguei minha carteira e fui até o mercado, ele era um pouco longe, eu me perdi umas cinqüenta vezes.

Ao chegar no mercado peguei uma cesta e fui olhando as prateleiras cheias de comida fui pegando tudo de gostoso que via pela frente, e colocando na cesta, depois de ter pego um bando de coisa me lembrei que tinha que comprar material de limpeza coisa que eu ia precisar porque ninguém ia limpar a casa por mim.

Fui na cessão de limpeza e peguei o necessário.

No final das contas minha compra dava para me sustentar por um mês inteiro, fui até o caixa que me cobrou um numero espantoso mais que no Brasil não seria uma coisa tão espantosa assim, paguei sem me queixar e foi com as mãos lotadas de sacolas para casa, chegando soquei tudo dentro do armário e do frigobar foi uma tarefa um pouco complicada mais rapidamente comprida, liguei meu note book e me sentei no colchão o coloquei no meu colo e liguei a internet e MSN.

Logo aquela multidão no MSN começou a falar comigo.

Ps: isso três horas da manha no Brasil, fiquei de cara com tanta gente acordada só para falar comigo, respondi cada um pacientemente até que eles foram saindo rapidamente e quase ao mesmo tempo.

Após todos terem saído ativei o modo televisão do meu note book o conectei ao cabo da antena e o coloquei em cima da estante, logo depois me deitando no colchão e comecei a assistindo ao noticiário. Realmente não passava nada do meu interesse deixei o note book ligado e fui até o armário e comida, pequei um saquinho de miojo o coloquei em cima do balcão, aqueci a água em uma panela funda e coloquei o miojo depois de cinco minutinhos ele já estava pronto, o despejei em um prato fundo me sentei a uma mesa baixa que havia no AP, esvaziei o prato em poucos minutos me levantei e o coloquei na pia, ainda era 03h45min e eu não tinha nada para fazer olhei pela janela e vi o grande campo de grama, eu decidi ir até lá.

Tranquei o apartamento e fui caminhando até lá. Havia alguns bancos vazios me sentei em um deles ele ficava debaixo de uma grande arvore abri meu diário que sempre guardo no bolso, tinha me esquecido de mencionar que o levo para quase todos os lugares que eu vou. E comecei a escrever.

_Dia 12/02/09 03h45min_

_Querido diário, hoje é o meu primeiro dia no AP novo, ele é maior do que eu pensava, ele também é bem limpinho, Kyouhei me ajudou com as malas, mais eu queria reencontrar com o Marcelo mostrar a ele minha nova casa, mais parece que ele viajou para fazer não sei o que ele foi tão vago com esse assunto. Mais estou muito feliz._

_Então até amanha._

Guardei o diário no bolso e fiquei observando o local, quando deu quatro horas em ponto algumas pessoas foram para o gramadão, a maioria crianças com bolas de futebol e bonecas, em no outro banco se sentaram algumas senhoras, elas sorriam o tempo todo uma acenou para mim apesar de não conhecê-la acenei de volta. Um pouco mais afastados ficavam alguns garotos aparentavam ser da minha idade eles ficavam econstados no prédio com bandanas, um dele estava com um taco de baseball na mão eram "Kyouheis" da vida só que eles davam um pouco mais de medo tinha alguns fumando, evitei olhar para aquele lado mais percebi que dois deles estavam me observando, fiquei um pouco assustada admito, se eles viessem o que eu faria...

Eu decidi os ignorá-los me levantei e fui por um caminho diferente para casa.

Logo que eu cheguei tranquei a porta puxei umas das almofadas da mesa me sentei encostando na grande janela que dava vista para o gramadão, dava para ver o deliguentes, fiquei olhando depois de alguns minutos um garoto de bandana preta e que havia gravada uma caveira,se juntou a eles, os outros pareciam ter medo dele, eu ri, a pose de machão deles sumiram, foi completamente hilário. Continue a observar, o garoto de bandana olhou rapidamente para minha janela nosso olhares se cruzaram meu coração veio na boca. Parei de olhar para eles para que o garoto de bandana achasse que eu não estava prestando atenção neles;

-Ai ai, ninguém merece não tenho nada pra fazer pelo menos se o Marcelo tivesse aqui, eu teria alguém para conversar...

Peguei o celular e liguei para o Super apartamento dele. Seu mordomo atendeu o telefone, eu calmamente pedi para falar com o Marcelo.

O mordomo faz uma voz de quem não entende;

~ Me desculpe senhorita o senhor Marcelo viajou a trabalho.

~ A trabalho?

Perguntei.

~ Sim, me desculpe mais estou muito ocupado limpando a casa, você pode ligar mais tarde?

~ Sim, me desculpe incomodar.

O mordomo não respondeu, desliguei o telefone.

-Como assim ele viajou, ele falou que ia vim me visitar amanha...

Voltei a olhar para a janela os garotos não estavam mais lá, voltei meus olhos para as crianças no parque. Sorri me lembrará da minha infância, com minha amiga, brincávamos muito, o Marcelo também estava relacionado, a essa minha lembrança, não havia criança mais feliz que eu naquela época.

Logo escureceu nem tinha visto o tempo passar, me apressei para fazer o jantar, cortei as verduras aqueci água em uma panela funda desfiei carne, o coloquei tudo junto na panela, depois de algum tempo tava pronta minha sopa de legumes.

Eu a comi em uma colherada só, foi tão rápido estava com fome, limpei a panela na pia, e me dirigi a "cama-sofá – colchão".

Deitei-me olhando para o teto esperando o tempo passar, faltavam ainda uma semana para começar as aulas, o que farei até lá, meu único amigo estava viajando só posso contar com um delinqüente.

-Que saco!

Grito.

Me levanto, pegou uma toalha e vou para o banheiro tomar banho, liguei a água e entrei debaixo do chuveiro a água estava muito fria fui mexendo na válvula do chuveiro tentando deixar a água mais quente mais parece que não dava certo, suspirei me apressei no banho não demorei nem três minutos nele, logo depois que sai me sequei coloquei um pijama e me deitei no colchão, olhei para o note book que estava carregando na tomada, não tinha absolutamente nada pra fazer fechei os olhos e dormi rapidamente.


	3. Chapter 3

_Um dia daqueles:_

Acordei mais ou menos umas sete horas da manha os raios de sol batiam em meu rosto e não me deixavam voltar a dormi me levantei peguei um yorgute no frigobar, fui em direção a janela a abrindo por completo sentei em sua quina, tomando meu yorgute as brisas geladas da manha tocavam minha fase, fiquei observando lá fora as pessoas passavam pareciam todas apresadas para fazer alguma coisa muito ao contrario de mim que não tinha coisa nem uma a fazer;

- tédio.

Murmurei baixo;

-Ei, piránha belo pijama!

Dei um pulo quase cai da janela, olhei para baixo era Kyouhei com uma cara safada, não entendi muito bem, depois que fui perceber que os botões do meu pijama haviam aberto quando dormia estava com a minha barriga toda de fora. Corei e pulei para dentro do apartamento, dava para ouvir os risos de Kyouhei lá em baixo.

Troquei de roupa apressadamente, e logo ouso batidas na porta, eu a abri e ali estava Kyouhei, corei ao velo;

-Que coisa mais feia ficar mostrando o corpo para o publico!

-Eu não estava me mostrando!

-A é e por que estava daquele jeito?

-Não foi de propósito os botões abriram enquanto eu dormia.

-Sei.

Kyouhei já foi invadindo meu apartamento ele se sentou em cima da minha "cama".

-Ei quem te deu permissão para entrar aqui?

-Eu mesmo.

-Aff.

Fechei a porta, puxei a cadeira e me nos encarando tipo assim uma hora seguida;

-Você sabia que o Marcelo ia viajar?

-Quem o Kai? Claro que eu sabia. Oh não me diga que ele não te contou!

-Não.

Fiz uma cara de decepcionada,

-relaxa ele sempre sai para ajudar...

Kyouhei interrompeu logo voltou a falar tropeçando de leve nas palavras.

-tentando ajudar uma intuição de caridade que os pais dele fundaram, tem uma cede em cada cidade do Japão.

Na hora percebi que poderia ser mentira por causa do tropeço nas palavras, apenas sorri;

-Que bom. Que eles ajudam as pessoas com todo aquele dinheiro.

-Pois é. Quer fazer algo hoje a noite?

Diz ele coçando a cabeça.

~ Ele com certeza me levaria para um lugar escuro e me mataria, bobagem, ele talvez poderia me levar para um lugar legal ou romântico. Espera ai romântico? O meu deus e se ele me levasse para um lugar romântico, seria um desastre. Mais duvido muito não é a praia dele bem eu acho, respondi cautelosamente;

-Tá legal, mais para onde?

Ele sorri.

-Passo para te pegar, as dez e meia.

-dez e meia ao é meio tarde?

-TARDE?

Disse ele espantado;

-que nada, a essa hora a noite só esta começando. Então vamos?

-está bem.

~ Não aquentava mais ficar a noite sem fazer droga nem uma.

-Tá legal!

Ele saiu num lance só em disparada pela porta acabou esquecendo a mochila aqui em casa, tentei avisá-lo mais ele já havia descido o vão de escadas. Suspirei fechando a porta.- Já era, decidi escrever em meu diário.

O tirei da grande estante me sentando em um dos puffs da pequena mesa, o abri tirando uma caneta que guardava no final de suas folhas. Comecei a escrever.

_Querido diário, 13/02/2009, 11:02 da manhã._

_Querido diário, hoje foi um dia conturbado, quer dizer não foi um dia foi uma manhã._

_Acordei mas cedo do que o normal, como de rotina tomei meu yorgute e me sentei no vão da janela, acabei encontrando Kyouhei de forma inusitada. Ele acabou "invadindo" meu apartamento e me convidou para sair, legal não? Mais não sei o que ele quer realmente... tomara que não seja o que estou pensando. Credo, ele é bonito e tudo mais é um delinqüente de primeira classe._

_Mudando de assunto, decidi escrever mais cedo porque não vou ter tempo de escrever mais tarde, então até mais._

Fechei o diário, deitando de buços na mesa, acabei adormecendo.

Depois de algumas horas de sono acordei, com a cara amassada por causa da superfície dura que eu havia dormido olhei para o relógio que havia vindo junto com o apartamento ele estava grudado em cima da porta do banheiro, só fui descobrir ele a pouco tempo atrás. Já eram três horas da tarde. Levantei-me peguei meu celular o abri haviam doze chamadas não atendidas de um numero desconhecido, tentei retorna a ligação umas três vezes mais só dava ocupado desisti logo. Não sabia de quem era o numero mesmo e se fosse um japa invocado, ri, despejando o celular aonde tinha o pegado. Fui até a despensa e peguei um pacote de biscoito, fui em direção ao note book o ligando no modulo TV me sentei na cama o assistindo vidradamente enquanto comia o pacote de biscoito vagarosamente aproveitando o gostoso sabor das gotas de chocolate que continha, estava passando um documentário sobre o Egito antigo, estava tão vidrada com a TV que nem prestava muita atenção passei o meu dia praticamente inteiro vidrada no programa foi escurecendo quando olhei para fora vi o breu que estava, apenas uma pequena luz de um poste iluminava voltei a olhar para o relógio que marcava oito horas em ponto, me levantei jogando o pacote vazio do biscoito fora, apresei-me para escolher uma roupa revirei o meu armário, não sabia que roupa usar para onde ele me levaria, no fim do meu armário encontrei uma saia um pouco roqueira eu diria achei perfeita combinaria muito com ele, mais fiquei em duvida coloque um vestido xadrez preto e branco com um detalhe de um laço vermelho sangue, era um pouco mais comportado do que a saia afirmei a mim mesma, peguei um sapato de salto um pouco baixo, realmente havia gastado muito tempo escolhendo minha roupa apressei-me para entrar no banho arranquei a roupa do corpo e entrei de baixo da água gelada do chuveiro que logo ficou quente, me lavei e sai embrulhada em minha toalha rosa, sequei meu cabelo o penteado ao mesmo tempo formando um lindo penteado. O escovei novamente com uma escova redonda deixando a ponta do meu cabelo cacheado, passei lápis de olho, himel e um pouco de blush, fiquei em duvida sobre a sombra de olho passei uma sombra rosa clara bem discreta, sai do banheiro ainda embrulhada na toalha vesti a roupa com bastante paciência, voltei para o banheiro me olhei no espelho para procurar alguma imperfeição na roupa, não encontrei nem uma fui em direção a pia escovei meus dentes e passei um perfume com cheiro doce que havia ganhado de presente da minha mãe. O borrifei pelo pescoço e pelo cabelo.

Já eram dez e dez, sim ele estava atrasado estava o esperando sentada na minha "cama".

-tudo bem são homens eles se atrasam.

Bufei baixo.

Já se passará uma hora, deis da ultima vez que havia olhado o relógio, estava cansada de esperar, estava estressada será que ele havia esquecido de mim?

Me levantei fui até o banheiro lavar o rosto estava certa que ele não viria então escutei fracas batidas na porta corri até ela e abri vagarosamente, era Kyourei ele estava usando uma bandana uma roupa bastante informal estava com o rosto vermelho meio roxo parecia ter se metido em uma briga suas roupas também estavam bastante amarrotadas

-O que aconteceu com você?

-Nada demais, vamos?

-De jeito nem um, senta ai vou pegar um gelo.

Ele entrou em casa encostando a porta e se jogou em cima da "cama" dizendo coisas um pouco sem sentido.

Eu estava com a maquiagem desfeita pois havia acabado de lavar o rosto tinha himel que ele não havia percebido terminei de me limpar na cozinha me sequei com um papel toalha pequei um saco e adicionei gelo dentro dele o fechando e entregando para Kyouhei que havia tomado posse da minha "cama".

Ele pegou resmungando, pois não queria admitir que estava machucado.

Sentei-me ao seu lado e enfiei o saco de gelo em seu rosto, ele rosnou a reação instantânea dele me fez rir;

-Qual a graça?

Diz ele com uma cara um pouco envergonhada eu diria.

-você!

Dei mais um pequeno riso.

Numa reação ele se levantou e me puxou para fora do apartamento, parecia descidido a estava horrorosa com a maquiagem desfeita e um pouco borrada ezitei fazendo com que ele me soltasse;

- Não vou desse jeito, primeiro você briga e se atrasa uma hora inteirinha! Agora você pode me espera se arrumar.

Entrei novamente no apartamento e me tranquei no banheiro para poder me arrumar mais uma vez, Kyouhei ficou encostado do lado de fora do apartamento me esperando.

Já era meia noite, e finalmente estava pronta sai e Kyouhei estava la fora me esperando, sai do apartamento;

-Vamos!

-puff.

Diz ele, começamos a descer o vão das escadas e do lado de fora do prédio estava sua moto preta com cromados pratas, estava diferente da ultima vez não havia percebido esses pequenos "detalhes" ele montou na moto colocando seu capacete, subi logo em seguida ele me deu um capacete que com certeza bagunçaria todo meu cabelo já era tarde e não queria atrasar mais ainda coloquei ele rapidamente, logo Kyouhei acelerou a moto fazendo a arrancar em velocidade máxima passou mais ou menos sete minutos e já estávamos no centro da cidade cortando os engarrafamentos.

Logo depois de alguns minutos não demorou muito e paramos na frente de uma boate com letreiros luminosos em cor neon, estava bem lotada e tinha pessoas com cara estranhas deviam ser outros deliguentes...

Kyouhei parou a moto e descemos rapidamente, alguns amigos dele nos cercaram, nos "empurrando" para dentro da boate ela estava bastante animada e LOTADA não dava nem para se mexer acabamos nos separando lá dentro, aproveitei um pouco e comecei a dançar, havia uma garota dançando ao meu lado ela dançava freneticamente era exibida que só, as musicas começaram a bombar fazendo batidas que pareciam funk, dei um pequeno riso, apesar de não saber dançar muito bem tinha feito aula de street dance no meu colégio antigo comecei a dançar nesse ritmo sem me animar muito, logo parei não queria fazer concorrência com aquela garota, ela parecia estar tentando conquistar alguns garotos, já não era meu caso parei de dançar e sai em busca de Kyouhei.

Procurei por alguns cantos e quando fui dar conta ele estava na área vip da boate rodeado de garotas, fiquei um pouco chateada, pois ele tinha me chamado para sair para ver ele ficar pegando outras pessoas. Me sentei no bar, pedindo uma batida de maracujá sem álcool.

O bar tender bufou rindo e logo me sérvio a bebida a tomei devagar aproveitando o sabor do maracujá, logo veio um bilhete para mim o abri e tinha uma mensagem escrita de forma ilegível;

_Eai, gata ta afim de ir a um lugar melhor?_

Pedi uma caneta ao bar tender, que logo me entregou, respondi o recado calmamente enquanto procurava com os olhos o autor do recado ilegível.

Lá do outro lado do balcão estava ele estava sorrindo olhando atentamente para mim com um sorriso besta na cara, não era o meu tipo, seu cabelo meio emo e bagunçado não me atraia, comecei a escrever no pedaço de papel.

_Sinto muito, senhor da letra ilegível, não estou interessada em você._

Dobrei o papel e pedi para que o bar tender o entregasse para o rapaz, ele não teve uma reação muito boa pareceu irritado, tentei não entrar em pânico continuei a tomar minha batida de maracujá, logo percebi que ele estava se aproximando com a mão fechada eu devia ter o deixado bravo.

Logo vi alguém ficando de bruços sobre mim, olhei para cima em um impulso era Kyouhei dando um sorriso, ele olhou para o rapaz com uma cara de mal e olhos "flamejantes", que se afastou rapidamente.

- Pare de arranjar confusão!

Ele se sentou ao meu lado, pedindo uma bebida para o bar tender.

- Apenas falei que não queria sair com ele.

-Sabe, ele era filho de um dos lideres da yakusa, tem sorte de eu estar por perto.

-nossa.

Calei-me.

- Vamos o clima não esta legal.

Ele tomou sua bebida em um gole só, e jogou algumas notas de dinheiro em cima do balcão.

Logo me puxou pelo o braço me arrastando para fora da boate, e montou na moto jogando o capacete em minha direção, o agarrei.

Não achei uma boa idéia ir de moto, pois Kyouhei havia bebido, e se agente caísse da moto! Hesitei ao montar na moto, ele começou a acelerar a moto dando um sinal de ( se você não subir agora vou te deixar ai) como não queria ficar para traz subi rapidamente rezando para que não acontecesse nada com agente na volta de casa.

Kyouhei acelerou a moto parecia confiante arrancamos em alta velocidade o abracei pela cintura estava quase caindo da moto ele estava muito rápido fechei os olhos esperando chegar logo.

Depois de longos minutos chegamos em casa na verdade estávamos perto, ele parou uma quadra antes, desligou a moto e desceu o descanso da moto, ele tirou o capacete o segurando na mão, repeti o gesto.

- Me espera um pouco aqui?

Não queria ficar sozinha lá, mais ele parecia um pouco irritado, havíamos parado em uma rua um pouco escura e eu estava com medo.

Ele se levantou da moto, e em uma reação instantânea segurei sua blusa, sabia que tinha feito merda, achei que ele fosse me dar um soco na hora.

Kyouhei pegou em meu pulso fortemente, estava doendo mais não disse nada fiquei quieta e porque acho que esse foi o pior erro que cometi em toda minha vida.

Em um impulso ele me puxou contra ele e me beijou.

Gelei, meu coração bateu tão rápido e forte que achei que ele fosse voar, mais porque tudo isso eu não gostava dele.

"Ta pessoal não foi um beijo daquele de cinema foi apenas um selinho demorado"

Continuando...

Ele me sentou de volta na moto e eu estava estática, ele sorrio e se foi sumindo no meio de alguns prédios.


	4. Chapter 4

_Momentos;_

Estava completamente estática naquele momento. A parti do momento que ele saio tive vontade de sair correndo de lá, não sabia o que fazer dava vontade de explodir, eu estava com medo.

A pessoa em que tinha mais medo em Tókio havia acabado de me beijar.

Esperei alguns minutos para ver se ele voltava.

Dez minutos de angustia depois e ele não havia voltado, não estava agüentando, de onde eu estava dava para ver uma pequena parte da minha quadra.

Minha melhor opção era um beco escuro que acabaria atrás do meu prédio visinho, levantei-me peguei minha bolsa e fui em direção ao beco andando rapidamente.

Era escuro e frio lembro-me de conseguir escutar meu coração batendo e a minha respiração ofegante, continuava a caminhar apenas pensando que havia que chegar em casa o mais rápido o possível, só não conseguia correr pois estava de salto alto e não era muito experiente com ele.

O beco era longo, parecia nunca acabar, mais finalmente depois de alguns minutos havia conseguido sair dele, apressei-me para chegar em casa, subi rapidamente para meu apartamento trancando a porta.

Não me dei o trabalho de ligar a luz, não queria que Kyouhei soubesse que eu estava lá apensar de ser obvio que eu estaria lá.

Depois de demorados trinta minutos meu celular começa a tocar era o numero dele, fiquei com medo de atender, mais se não atendesse seria pior ele poderia está ferido então eu atendi;

-Alo?

-Então você era a garota!

Não era a voz do Kyouhei, alguém devia ter pegado o celular dele tive vontade de desligar na hora até que ele disse em palavras lentas e claras;

-Não desligue o celular, se não vamos acabar com a raça dele, agora mocinha onde você está?

Tive receio em responder não poderia dizer para eles onde eu morava seria a mesma coisa que suicídio. Eu estava pensando, atender o celular foi a pior coisa que eu fiz na vida.

-Onde quer que eu encontre vocês?

-Boa garota! Vá para a praça na quadra nove, estamos te esperando!

Logo depois disso desliguei o celular.

Pensei em chamar a policia mais isso complicaria as coisas. Troquei o sapato caso precisasse correr, fui apenas com o celular na mão.

Como sou burra , pensava enquanto se dirigia ao lugar marcado.

Não fui tão depressa pois estava com medo, tremendo de medo na verdade, quando cheguei na quadra nove percebi que havia um amontoado de deliguentes em uma pequena praça, pareciam não ter me visto, até que meu celular toca chamando toda a atenção para mim. Então eu atendi rapidamente enquanto recuava para traz;

-Alô.

-Pirrálha idiota cadê você?

-Eu estou indo te salvar!

-Me salvar?

-Espera, eles não pegarão você?

Foi nesse momento em que os deliguentes vieram atrás de mim, deixei Kyouhei gritando do outro lado da linha. E parti em disparada para o outro para o lado contrario dos deliguentes eram tantos e muito rápidos, eu não tinha para onde ir até que cai no chão. Tentei levantar mais senti uma forte dor no tornozelo, era insuportável, achei que havia o quebrado.

Não demorou muito e os deliguentes já haviam chegado, um deles me puxou, gritei de dor mais ele não parecia ligar me fizeram cheirar uma coisa com cheiro de formol, só me lembro de ter apagado.

Acordei em um quarto sujo e mal acabado meu tornozelo continuava doendo, ainda por cima estava presa por uma corrente, não sabia o que fazer se chorava de dor ou se chorava porque fui seqüestrada se chorava porque eu era burra o suficiente para está ali, não demorou muito e dava para ouvir a agitação do lado de fora do quarto.

Estava tonta, queria sair de lá voltar para casa na verdade queria ter super poderes e acabar com a raça deles e do Kyouhei também parte da culpa por mim esta lá era por causa dele e se meus pais descobrissem que eu estava presa em um lugar imundo fedido e cheio de deliguentes tarados? Provavelmente eu estava ferrada.

Espera, eu estava mesmo ferrada meu celular provavelmente estava com eles, se eles atendessem o celular meu pai iria me mandar de volta para o Brasil.

E minhas aulas nem haviam começado, estava desesperada. Encolhi-me no canto do quarto esperando alguém aparecer para me salvar.

Já havia amanhecido e nada, me esforcei para me levantar e ir olha a janela, mais a corrente não me permitia chegar à pequena janela que ficava do outro lado do quarto sujo.

Naquele momento soube que era inútil tentar, voltei ao meu canto me encolhendo novamente, meus olhos não parava de lacrimejar meu medo era tanto que tremia freneticamente parecia até que acabara de sair de uma piscina geladíssima e ficar exposta ao frio do pólo norte.

Algum tempo depois ouvi a porta destrancar, um cara de moicano e uma mascara daquelas de gripe entrou no quarto a mascara era preta ele estava com um taco de basebol em uma das mãos, parecia esta sorrindo mais podia ter me enganado, ele falava um japonês estranho e bem arrastado não parava de gritar parecia estar muito bravo. Fiquei imaginando coisas idiotas sobre ele simplesmente ignorava o que ele dizia foi ai que comecei a imaginar ele sem a mascara, veio cada coisa engraçada na minha cabeça, estava me contendo para não rir e provocar o senhor estressadinho. Até ele colocar o taco em meu rosto me fazendo de um jeito bruto eu olhar para ele, o olhar dele era diferente aos de todos parecia enfurecido. Então ele se abaixou ficou me encarando por alguns minutos,eu não sabia se ria ou se o encarava de volta, admito estava com medo mais isso não me impediria de me divertir um pouco.

Ele estava me examinando, eu acho, até que abaixou a mascara dizendo;

-Então é estrangeira.

O rosto dele não era tão engraçado quanto eu imaginava, ele tinha uma cicatriz, agora eu tinha motivo para ter medo dele, bem mais ou menos;

-Sim

Respondi gaguejando minha voz parecia não sair da minha boca.

Ele se levantou bufando colocou o taco atrás da nuca saindo do quarto e batendo a porta, dava para ouvi-lo voltar a gritar do lado de fora.

Não sabia por que estava naquele estado, talvez porque não estava acreditando que tudo aquilo era real mais o senhor barulhento então tapei meus ouvidos, estava cansada então me encostei na parede e dormi.

Acordei de novo só de noite, havia uma tigela de comida, mais não estava com fome e sim com medo queria tanto que alguém viesse me resgata apesar de não terem feito nada de mais comigo. Mais meu tornozelo estava doendo de mais. Ele estava roxo e inchado, decidi pedi para ágüem um pouco de gelo.

Arrastei-me até a porta dizendo em um tom de voz razoável para que alguém trouxesse gelo.

Não parecia ter ninguém lá ou se tivesse não havia me escutado ou se quer dado bola.

Voltei a adormecer para tentar esquecer a dor.

Na manhã seguinte hesitei ao abrir meus olhos, sabia que seria mais um dia de dor, com pessoas que se acham os donos do pedaço gritando comigo, mais foi ai que notei que não estava na superfície fria e dura do chão sujo do cativeiro, muito ao contrario estava deitada em algo com a textura quente e aconchegante, abri meus olhos o mais rápido que consegui mais minha vista estava turva, aos poucos fui conseguindo identificar o lugar, era um quarto cheio de pôsteres nas paredes cor acinzentado escuras;

-A onde eu estou?

Falei em tom de voz tão baixa que acho que ela nem chegou a se manifestar no ambiente, depois de alguns minutos já estava com a visão cem por cento recuperada, mais meu corpo doía de uma forma estrondosa, sentia meu tornozelo sendo espremido por algo me inclinei um pouco para cima o observando, ele estava enfaixado voltei a deitar um pouco mais aliviada mais ainda não sabia onde estava, fechei novamente meus olhos estava aproveitando o momento tranqüilo e aconchegante me confortei de tal modo na cama que não queria sair de lá.

Depois de alguns segundo escutei a porta abrir, o quarto se infestou com cheiro de ovos com bacon, eu não gostava de ovos mais o cheiro do bacon me atraia estava morrendo de fome.

Abri meus olhos me esforçando para ver quem acabara de entrar no quarto. E fui recebida com uma voz carinhosa, eu conhecia aquela voz era a voz de Kyouhei, mais como?

Me agitei queria ver seu rosto, queria saber se ele tava bem.

Ele segurou o prato de ovos com bacon com uma das mãos a outra ele colocou sobre meu ombro dizendo com uma voz preocupada;

-Não se mexa muito Fabi-chan, você esta mal.

Estranhei ele nunca havia me chamado pelo meu apelido, só me chamava por nomes "humilhante".

Kyouhei se sentou na ponta da cama ao meu lado e me deu um beijo na testa, fiquei corada mais não podia faze nada, ele ajeitou o travesseiro fazendo volume nele e começou a me alimentar como se eu fosse alguém de cento e cinqüenta anos de idade.

Comi sem reclamar, logo depois que terminamos, ele saio do quarto me deixando sozinha.

Foi ai que notei que não havia prestado atenção em seu rosto, acho que é porque estava tão feliz em velo que não consegui prestar atenção em seu rosto.

Passei mais algumas horas sozinha no quarto, tentei me levantar algumas vezes naquele espaço de tempo mais não dava muito certo, pois eu estava sem força.

Depois de algumas horas Kyouhei voltou com um dos braços abarrotado de DVDs.

Apressei-me para olhar seu rosto ele estava sorrindo, era simplesmente o sorriso mais bonito que eu havia visto. Sua bochecha era coberta por um esparadrapo branco, apesar de o esparadrapo indicar que ele estava machucado acho que ele lhe dava um charme combinava com o estilo delinqüente dele.

-Ei Fabi qual nós vamos assistir primeiro?

Dizia ele espalhando os DVDs pelo chão, parecia uma criança, nunca tinha visto esse lado dele.

-Prefiro algum de comedia!

-Comedia...

Falou ele com uma voz de desapontado ou de se sentido culpado por não ter alugado um filme de comedia, não deveria ser o gênero de filme que ele gostava.

-Mais nós podíamos ver um de ação.

Disse eu tentando mudar o clima.

-Boa idéia!

Ele pegou um dos filmes e o inseri-o no DVD player.

Ligando uma televisão de trinta e duas polegadas que havia no quarto, não demorou muito e o filme já havia começado, Kyouhei sentado no chão se encosta-se à cama, acho que fiquei prestando mais atenção em seu corte de cabelo rebelde e sua cor totalmente contrariando a cor original de um cabelo japonês, loira mel radiante.

Acho que ele percebeu que eu não tava vendo o filme e sim prestando atenção em seu cabelo desfiado. Então voltei minha atenção para o filme tentando não levantar suspeitas.

O filme era totalmente a cara do Kyouhei cheio de briga entre gangues e blábláblá...

Depois de mais ou menos duas horas e meia o filme acabou, sabe não foi o melhor filme que vi, mais me identifiquei muito com uma Atriz ela também foi seqüestrada, mais ainda tinha uma coisa para descobrir. COMO FOI QUE SAI DE LÁ?

Só Kyouhei não era suficiente para me tirar de lá, ou era?


	5. Chapter 5

_Sobe nova direção:_

Tentei deixar tudo de lado, pois o pior já havia passado.

O tempo naquele dia havia passado tão rapidamente quando notamos já estava escurecendo.

Kyouhei saiu para preparar o jantar, até colocou ligou o radio em uma estação de j-music.

Parecíamos recém casados curtindo nossa lua de mel.

Espera recém casados? Lua de mel? Que droga eu estava pensando?

Não demorou muito e a musica e o cheiro da comida infestarão a casa.

Kyouhei entrou no quarto trazendo uma pequena mesa de centro que dava para se utilizar como mesa de jantar japonesa, e aos poucos ele foi trazendo o jantar que lotava a pequena mesa era um pequeno banquete e tinha uma cara muito boa.

Kyouhei se sentou no chão se preparando para atacar a comida, me esforcei para conseguir sair da cama ou pelo menos me sentar nela, a dor era grande mais não queria que aqueles preparativos fossem em vão.

Kyouhei até tentou me ajudar mais dispensei sua ajuda. Desci da cama me sentando entre a mesa e a cama.

Não demorou muito e começamos a comer e o radio continuava a tocar.

Ele devorava tudo em pouco tempo e eu comia calmamente, estava com o estomago fraco

Sentia enjôo mais a fome não me deixava recusar a comida.

Comecei a comer vagarosamente mais logo havia acabado com a comida em meu prato.

Kyouhei logo pegou tudo e levou de volta para a cozinha, e eu me esforcei para levantar no quarto havia uma porta fui mancando até ela e descobri um banheiro. Eu entrei nele trancando a porta acendendo a luz, nele havia uma pequena banheira/chuveiro um vaso sanitário em uma pia com armários.

Fui logo enchendo a banheira com água quente queria tanto tomar banho estava toda suja e fedendo, também tinha que pegar roupas novas as minha estava sujas e suadas e ta elas estavam totalmente suja, não vou entrar em detalhes acabou que tive que lavar ela na pia do banheiro não tinha maquina de lavar pelo menos lá não. As lavei e as pendurei numa espécie de varal que tinha perto da janela, fui vasculhando os armários e encontrei coisas pessoais do Kyouhei não me importei muito apenas peguei uma toalha e desliguei a água quente que abastecia a banheira.

E entrei vagarosamente nela. Meu tornozelo em contato com a água quente parava de doer, fiquei lá por pelo menos uma hora aproveitando cada segundo e me limpando é claro.

Fiquei até que a água se esfriasse e então, sai me enrolando na toalha minha roupa ainda estava molhada, tirando a minha roupa de baixo o resto da minha roupa estava tudo molhado, bolei um plano para ir armário de Kyouhei pegar uma camiseta dele, bem ele não era tão grande mais gostava de usar roupas largas e que uma camisa só bastava ela para me vestir até o pé.

Eu era o anão e ele o gigante, tá bom eu estava exagerando.

Abri a porta do banheiro colocando a cabeça para o lado de fora e verificando que Kyouhei não estava lá então fui pulando de um pé só até o armário dele, o abrindo e procurando alguma blusa que não fosse rasgada ou pelo menos preta com mangas longas até que achei uma gaveta com algumas roupas normais eu diria fui escolhendo uma cuidando para que não bagunçasse a gaveta, foi nesse momento que Kyouhei entrou no quarto me pegando no flagra, fiquei vermelha que nem um pimentão estava apenas com as partes de baixo e a toalha pendurada no ombro.

Ele ficou me olhando com uma cara muito estranha e também estava todo vermelho parecia corado, ele meio que tapou os olhos com uma das mãos, eu sabia que ele estava espiando então me cobri com a toalha.

-O que você esta procurando?

Perguntou ele em um tom de voz estranho, dava para ver que ele estava nervoso e ao mesmo tempo com vergonha eu acho;

-Uma roupa limpa!

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso;

-Tudo bem, vou pegar uma para você!

-OK

Fui em direção a cama não estava agüentando mais ficar de pé. Ficar em pé com um pé só cansa muito, ao chegar à cama sentei usando os lençóis como uma proteção "anti Kyouhei tarado".

Kyouhei simplesmente pegou uma blusa cor branca de manga curta e jogou em cima de mim na verdade na minha cabeça, ele me pegou mexendo nas coisas dele era natural ele se sentir assim.

- Me desculpa.

Falei em quanto vestia a blusa, Kyouhei estava de costas fechando o armário.

-Não faça isso de novo, tá legal?

-Sim.

Deitei-me na cama esperando ele sair do quarto, já era tarde também, não queria mais confrontá-lo.

Mais foi totalmente diferente ele abriu uma das gavetas de uma escrivaninha que havia no quarto tirando algumas faixas e esparadrapos, Sentando do outro lado da cama e começou a refazendo o curativo, ele o apertava tanto que a dor provocada pelo fato de estar apertado quase me matava, enfiei a cara no travesseiro estava quase chorando de dor e pelo fato de ter deixá-lo bravo. Foi nesse momento que acho que ele percebeu que estava me machucando e não me fazendo se sentir melhor. Logo desenrolou a faixa refazendo o curativo menos apertado de com mais calma.

-Está melhor agora?

Tirei o travesseiro da cara limpando as lagrimas dos olhos fiquei surpresa com a reação dele.

E respondi rapidamente.

-Sim!

Ele sorriu e logo terminou o que estava fazendo.

-Prontinho.

Disse ele apoiando meu pé sobre a cama. Logo se levantou desligando a luz do quarto e enquanto fechava a porta se despedia com uma pequena frase;

-Boa noite.

Assim que ele fechou a porta me ajeitei na cama fechando os olhos para dormi, mais minha consciência não me deixava dormi, não havia esclarecido nada para mim pelo menos ainda não. Não dava para alguém entrar lá sozinho derrotar uma dúzia de caras e sair apenas com um machucado superficial no rosto tinha que ter mão de mais gente naquilo. Mais porque que esse assunto me incomodava tanto?

O que interessava era que eu estava aqui viva. Eu queria de alguma forma agradecer a pessoa que me havia me tirado de lá, de perto daquele cara barulhento.

Passei algumas horas pensando nisso me revirando na cama, até se cansar e adormecer.

Logo já era manhã, eu escutava o barulho dele pela casa, parecia falar com alguém. Esfreguei os olhos com uma das mãos e bocejando ao mesmo tempo, logo depois olhei para o relógio que havia em cima da escrivaninha, ele marcava duas horas, tomei um susto me levantei da cama num impulso só e a dor veio à tona me jogando no chão. Cai de cara no chão fazendo muito barulho, vinha vista ficou turva por alguns segundos e quando vi Kyouhei já estava entrando no quarto depois não me lembrava de nada. Acordei novamente alguns minutos depois na cama mais dessa vez não me levantei Kyouhei continuava a discutir com alguém na sala, a voz dessa pessoa era muito familiar parecia até o. Parecia até o Marcelo, não acreditava que ele estava lá precisava ver com os meus próprios olhos me levantei vagarosamente da cama mancando até a porta e há abrindo um pouco com todo o cuidado para que ela não rangesse. Pelo corredor dava para escutar melhor, sim era o Marcelo;

-Kyouhei não vou permitir que a Fabi-chan fique aqui, você é muito irresponsável sabe que aqueles malandros estão atrás de você se eles descobrirem onde você mora quem sabe o que vão fazer com vocês dois?

-É? E o que você pretende fazer? Trancar ela dentro de apartamento e deixa - lá sofrer lá sozinha enquanto você sai para uma turnê? Nem a pau!

-Eu quero a vêla Kyouhei!

-Não pode, ela esta descansando você não viu?

-Eu quero falar com ela, e você não vai me impedir!

Logo depois de escutar Marcelo dizendo aquilo fechei a porta e pulei na cama para fingir que estava dormindo, apesar de gostar muito do Marcelo queria ficar aqui com o Kyouhei e se eu estivesse acordada só pioraria as coisas. Cobri-me fechando rapidamente os olhos, alguns segundos depois já estavam os dois entrando no quarto senti uma mão passar sobre o meu rosto mais não sabia de quem era ela;

-Não te falei?

Marcelo bufou para Kyouhei.

-Eu já estou indo, volto quando ela estiver acordada.

Deu para escutar Marcelo deixando o quarto e batendo a porta da casa.

Continuei a disfarçar que estava dormindo.

Logo depois do estrondo na porta lá em baixo, Kyouhei se sentou na cama e disse com uma voz seria;

-Porque esta fingindo que estava dormindo?

Abri os olhos com o rosto de fudeu fui pega.

-Eu finjo tão mal assim?

-Sim.

-Será que ele percebeu?

-Provavelmente não, o Kai é lerdo.

Não respondi nada. Então se deitou colocando a cabeça na minha barriga e olhando para o teto. Então perguntou baixo;

-Ta a fim de sair?

-Para onde?

-Vamos ao um parque!

-E minha perna?

-Eu te carrego.

Ele se levantou da minha barriga e olhou pra mim dando um sorriso.

Sorri de volta. Foi ai que eu lembrei que não tinha roupa para sair.

-Eu não tenho roupa para sair Kyouhei.

-Não tem problema.

Ele continuava a sorrir logo se levantou saindo do quarto e voltando alguns estantes depois com uma mala na mão.

-Que mala é essa.

Perguntei.

-Sua mala.

Respondeu Kyouhei colocando-a perto da cama.

-Minha? Mais como assim minha?

-Fui até sua casa mais cedo antes do Kai chegar e trouxe algumas coisas para você. E isso aqui também oh!

Kyouhei jogou algo em cima de mim. Era meu diário. Fiquei tão feliz ao ter-lo de novo.

Pedi a Kyouhei uma caneta, ele logo a pegou não entendendo muito bem.

Então comecei a escrever;

_Querido diário: 01/3/09_

_Querido diário já estamos ao um tempo sem se falar, já estamos no outro mês e só agora consegui você de volta, tudo graças ao Kyouhei. Ele esta sendo muito legal comigo, aconteceram coisas muitos ruins, prefiro não comentar,Torci o pé,já faz algum tempo mais mesmo assim Kyouhei e eu vamos ao parque tão contente. Agora tenho que parar de escrever pois alguém além de mim está nos espionando, até a próximas._

Olhei para Kyouhei e logo percebi que ele estava tentando ler o que eu havia escrito.

Então fechei o meu diário. Levantei-me da cama peguei algumas roupas limpas na mala, e fui ao banheiro, tomar banho e me arrumar para ir ao parque. Logo já estava pronta havia vestido uma linda saia branca que havia ganhado de uma das minhas amigas antes de viajar. Ela combinou perfeitamente com a regata meio amarelada que havia vestido.

Logo depois escovei meus dentes e escovei o cabelo. E sai do banheiro anunciando que estava pronta para parti.

Kyouhei ainda não estava pronto estava sentado na cama me admirando com um sorriso no rosto, aquele lado delinqüente para mim já havia sumido há muito tempo.

Estava tão feliz por ele ser meu amigo.

Logo ele se levantou indo para o outro quarto, enquanto isso me sentei na cama o esperando. Logo ele voltou com uma roupa "sou delinqüente" e com o cabelo loiro tingido penteado para traz. Com certeza aquele era o visual perfeito para ele e nada mudaria isso mais apesar de tudo ele ainda tinha um belo coração.

Lá vai eu de novo eu falando besteiras.

-Vamos.

Diz Kyouhei me estendendo a mão. E logo a segurei me levantando.

Fomos até o corredor e se deparamos ao vão de escada enorme. Kyouhei não pensou duas vezes me pegou no colo como se eu fosse uma pena e me levou até a porta, saímos de casa ele me colocou sentada na moto e foi trancar a casa. Em seguida subiu na moto a ligando e começando a acelerada.

-Pedi para Kyouhei ir de vagar.

E ele dessa vez respeitou meu pedido pela primeira vez.

Fomos até ao parque a uns oitenta quilômetros por hora, normalmente era cento e noventa


End file.
